Glossary
a '''abala''' not strong '''abhāvita''' undeveloped ā i ī u ū ṛ e ai o au k kh '''kṣudraka nikāya (Skt.); Khuddaka Nikāya (P.)''' The Mixed Collection. The [[The Three Baskets Project|Three Baskets Project]] divides this collection into an [[The Early Mixed Collection|early ]]and [[The Late Mixed Collection|later ]]collection. The works in these two collections are independent, and miscellaneous. Most of the text in these collections are in verse, and contain some of the most important poetry in Buddhism. The early collection is believed to consist in the earliest texts, whereas the later collection is believed to consist in the latest texts of the Hearer's Vehicle, the latest of which is the Question of King Menander, as found in the Burmese edition of the Three Baskets, which dates to the first century before the Common Era. g gh c ch j jh ṭ ṭh ḍ ḍh t '''tripiṭaka (Skt.; P.)''' The Three Baskets. The name for the threefold collection of Buddhist texts in the Buddhist canon. The three collections, or baskets, are 1. [[The Basket of Threads]] (Sūtra Piṭaka Skt.; Sutta Piṭaka P.), 2. [http://the-three-baskets.wikia.com/wiki/The_Basket_of_the_Further_Law?action=edit&redlink=1 The Basket of the Further Law] (Abhidharma Piṭaka Skt.; Abhidhamma Piṭaka P.), and 3. [http://the-three-baskets.wikia.com/wiki/The_Basket_of_Discipline?action=edit&redlink=1 The Basket of Discipline] (Vinaya Piṭaka Skt.;P.). The Three Baskets are traditionally dated to the First Council at Rājagṛha, the year of the Buddha's death. However, within the texts there is evidence of evolution and change, and thus The Three Baskets Project has reflected that, for instance, in ordering texts in an approximately historical order. Each early school of Buddhism preserved its own version of the Three Baskets, but the only such collection that is entirely complete is that of the Theravāda (P.; Sthaviravāda Skt.) school. These were kept in oral tradition until around the first century of the Common Era, when they were committed to writing in various languages. Some schools regarded the canon as closed after a certain point, such as the Sthaviravāda, whose latest text appears to be the Questions of King Menander in the Burmese editition, while other schools regarded the canon as open to new additions based upon a more flexible definition of the "Word of the Buddha," (buddhavacana). The East Asian Three Baskets incorporate many texts, while the Tibetan one divides them into Word of the Buddha (bka'-'gyur Tib.) and Commentary (btsan-'gyur Tib.). The Three Baskets Project considers the Three Baskets to be open, accepting the Word of the Buddha from all traditional sources. th d dh n p ph b '''buddha''' '''buddhavacana''' bh m y r l v ś ṣ s '''saṃyutta nikāya (Skt.); samyutta nikaya (P.)''' '''sūtra ''' '''sūtra piṭaka (Skt.); sutta piṭaka (P.)''' [[The Basket of Threads]]. This basket, or collection, consists of [http://the-three-baskets.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary#s.C5.ABtra.C2.A0 threads ] attributed to the Buddha or otherwise considered the Word of the Buddha (buddhavacana). Distinguished into phases, the Basket consists of an early phase, wherein threads were sorted according to various criteria into collections or corpuses (Nikāyas (P.); Āgamas (Skt.)), after which the collections were closed, and a later phase, in which texts were accepted variously as Word of the Buddha. Some of these variously accepted texts fit into the Vehicle of the Hearers, while others fit into the Great Vehicle, which are of different levels of development depending upon whether they are early threads of the Great Vehicle, or later threads. h